


La Voce To Me

by darkone



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Nobility, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkone/pseuds/darkone
Summary: Count duties are hard enough as it is, but Count Yanni lost his voice and no one seems to understand him...except Consul Jake.





	La Voce To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verbaeghe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaeghe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Max Laryngitis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516473) by [verbaeghe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaeghe/pseuds/verbaeghe). 



Yanni slides out of his bed pulling on a plush robe and walks onto his balcony so he can watch the beautiful sunrise in Tampa. 

He sighs and looks upon his new city. Yanni is the new count of Tampa after Count Slater married Prince Braydon of Saskatchewan. Despite replacing a beloved count, it didn’t take long for the people of Tampa to love Yanni too, though it’s pretty easy with his charisma and fiery passion. 

Yanni manages to fix a lot of the problems the city has not long after his tenure starts. Everyone has food in their bellies, the crime rate is lower, and he rebuilt the areas ravaged by the last war. 

He knows Slater did everything in his power to help Tampa but it’s difficult considering how useless the courtiers are and he completely understands Slater’s previous frustrations. It’s hard for a count to do his job when it feels like others are working against him. They only want what’s best for them, not the people of Tampa. 

However, a newer addition from Slater’s time is the one bright spot on the court for Yanni though. 

Consul Jacob “Call me Jake” Dotchin. He’s young and ambitious and a big reason why Yanni is able to accomplish as much as he can. Jake is not afraid to push back against the other courtiers and he can look quite intimidating because he’s just so _big_. 

Yanni smiles at the thought of Jake, wishing for nothing more than Jake to notice his flirting. He thinks he can’t be more obvious with it either. Yanni always makes sure to touch Jake in any way he can, an elbow squeeze here or a linked arm there. Yanni even puts Jake’s spot at dinner right next to him at the head of the table and serves Jake food from his homeland. Watching Jake’s face light up at his favorite dish presented to him is something Yanni indulges in frequently. 

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts and heads back into his bedroom and sees three servants tidying up his room. They all greet him immediately and he acknowledges them with a smile.

“You have a meeting with Praetor Brayden after your morning bath, milord.”

The servant reminds him as they head to his private bath. Yanni only nods his head in response. 

Yanni completes his extensive morning routine within a few hours (no rushing perfection) knowing the Praetor is waiting for him but a count is never late, everyone else is just early. 

“Good morning, Count Yanni,” Brayden stands and bows as soon as Yanni enters the room.

Yanni opens his mouth to greet Brayden but no words come out. He tries again but his voice fails him and points to his throat.

“Milord? What’s wrong?” Brayden raises an eyebrow. 

Yanni frowns, wondering how Brayden doesn’t understand the point he’s trying to get across. He repeats his earlier actions but Brayden somehow looks even more confused. 

Yanni huffs and throws himself down in a chair. 

“I do apologize, Count Yanni. I just don’t know what you want. You know we need to discuss some matters…”

Yanni shoots Brayden an annoyed look. Of course, he knows what they need to talk about but apparently Yanni isn’t good at charades or Brayden is dense. Yanni taps his fingers on the table, contemplating a way to get Brayden to understand him when one of the servants announces the arrival of Jake.

“Good morning, Consul Jake,” Brayden greets him immediately. “I wasn’t expecting you here so early.” 

“Yes, I finished with my morning duties earlier than expected.” 

He turns to Yanni and smiles at him. 

“And good morning to you too, Count Yanni.” 

Yanni smiles softly at Jake but points to his throat with a sigh.

“Lost your voice?” Jake frowns. “How did that happen?” 

Yanni shrugs.

“Oh, your voice is gone! That makes sense now!” Brayden chuckles.

Yanni rolls his eyes, it only takes Jake two seconds to figure out what Yanni’s trying to say. 

“Milord would do well to work on his mime skills.” 

Yanni shoots daggers at Brayden but they don’t seem to phase him.

“I think we shall continue our meeting when the count is feeling better. Good day to you both.” 

 

“Are you sick?” Jake asks once Brayden is gone.

Yanni shakes his head, he feels completely fine...aside from the voice thing. 

“I wonder what the issue is then,” Jake sits down next to Yanni and leans in. 

Yanni takes a whiff of Jake, he smells delicious, like honey and milk. Jake reaches for Yanni’s arm, hesitating before gently patting him on the sleeve. 

“I’m sure we can figure something out.” He shoots Yanni a full smile and it makes Yanni’s heart flutter. “You didn’t make any witches angry, did you?” 

Yanni rolls his eyes but he knows Jake is teasing. He grabs Jake’s hand and turns it over, running his finger over Jake’s palm to spell out the words ‘Will you help me?’ over his skin.

“Of course, I will.” Jake closes his hand over Yanni’s and squeezes it. “I do need to attend to my other duties still but we will figure this out. I promise.”

Yanni stands just as Jake does. He places a hand on Jake’s side with a gentle touch but presses into him a bit.

“I’ll see you later,” Jake squeezes just above Yanni’s elbow, lingering for a moment before leaving. 

Yanni bites his lip watching Jake’s retreating backside. Sometimes he hates how attracted he is to Jake with his big body, nice smile, and kind eyes…

He could go on for hours. 

He shakes his head, voice or no voice he still has other duties to attend to for today. 

“Milord, the Quaestor has arrived!”

This should be fun.

~

Yanni retires to his chambers after dinner. His head hurts and he probably shouldn’t have had that extra glass of wine but after the way his day went he deserves it. Count duties are difficult enough as it is, throw the whole no voice business on top of it makes it down right infuriating, especially when dealing with the good for nothing courtiers. 

He throws himself down onto his bed not even bothering to undress. He wants to scream and let out the day’s frustrations but his lack of voice only stresses him out more.

Yanni lays there face down in his pillow wracking his brain again, trying to think of a reason his voice left him. 

Maybe he did make a witch angry? But Yanni doesn’t recall meeting any witches. Not recently, at least. 

He looks over when he hears a knock on the door. Yanni debates not even answering because it’s late but his curiosity gets the better of him. He trudges over to the door and opens it, a little surprised to see Jake on the other side smiling at him.

“You look like you had a rough day,” Jake chuckles. 

Yanni gives an exaggerated eye roll and throws his arms out in a dramatic fashion. 

“Did you figure anything out though?” Jake steps right into Yanni’s space. Yanni shakes his head. “I think I did.”

Yanni looks up at Jake. He highly doubts Jake found something this quickly but motions for Jake to tell him. 

Jake leans in and kisses him. 

Yanni stares at him when he pulls away. His heart pounding a mile a minute in his ears.

“Wh-” Yanni stops, collecting himself because apparently his voice is back. He clears his throat, “And what if that hadn’t worked?”

“Always works in the fairy tales,” Jake shrugs. “And even if it didn’t, at least I got to kiss you.” 

“Tch,” Yanni bites his lip, trying to fight the warm blush spreading on his cheeks. “That was a risky move, Consul.” 

“I didn’t get to my position by not taking a few risks, my dear Count.”

Yanni wants to wipe that smug look off Jake’s face. He grabs Jake by the collar and kisses him hard. Yanni presses himself completely against Jake making him grunt when his back hits the wall. 

“I think I’d like to discuss a new position for you here, Consul” Yanni pulls his teeth against Jake’s bottom lip. “In my bed.” 

Jake groans.

“I think we can come to some agreeable terms together.” Jakes grabs Yanni by the hips and starts to steer him towards the bed. “I’ll make sure to go over every single detail with the utmost care.” 

“Oh, I know you will,” Yanni pulls Jake onto the bed with him. He sighs happily at the feeling of Jake on top of him. “You’re always so _thorough_.” 

“I’m going to make you lose your voice for a completely different reason,” Jake grins.

“I’d like to see y-”

Jake cuts him off with his lips.


End file.
